Talk:Riven/@comment-33536623-20140127122040/@comment-9008617-20140202223312
"Hmm, Swift agred on your points but also stated that they served different roles." - Cliff Which is fine because it's true. I've also been trying to convey that it was stupid on your part to be trying to compare damage between Garen and Riven since Garen typically is built tanky and Riven is built more of as a bruiser/fighter. But please don't try to make it sound like it was only Swift that agreed with me. Out of the 11 or so unique posters in this thread, we have had 6 people that have expressed agreement with me (Swift, Oslah, C4bal, U N Ovrrn, Misdirected, and myself of course). The only one's still supporting Leyrann have been you and Mege but honestly it feels less like it's about the matchup and more that you just want to sit across the aisle from yours truly (I'm flattered, really). Heck, Leyrann hasn't even posted in days after I turned his/her world upside down when I told him/her (the Riven main-er) that Riven can still autoattack during silence instead of just taking it up the bumbum. The other two posters being the OP asking the question and Busecatu stating that Darius is a good counter. "Later, Mege came in, agreed with Leyrann, told you were well thought in your posts and DID NOT call you a noob. He had said that your posts gave him the feeling that you rarely ever played the champ and you're making your statements based purely on math and outside experience (from what i'm reading, definitely not calling you a noob though)." - Cliff So if I were to say you were speak so eloquently and you've clearly done your homework and research but ''you have no idea how to play the champion ''then you would totally take that as a what... a compliment? Please just stop beating around the bush. Given our history and Mege's apparent vendetta against me, why bother trying to pretend that the post was anything but a poorly disguised noob accussation. "It's pretty nice how your post had made 0 reference to you, as if you're saying you had no hand in the derailment of the thread when you had participated in it. Being the one who started the use of the word "flame" and "troll"." - Cliff Yeah it is pretty convenient that you both can go off-topic and take stabs at me personally but then tell me I'm the one flaming and if I say otherwise then I'm self-victimizing... Before you and Mege derailed the thread, the thread was actually running smoothly. People were actually discussing the counters to Riven and giving reasons as to why the felt the way they did - instead of spending 2 trivial lines about counters (i.e. armor counters Riven derp derp) and then spending the next 500 words taking stabs at me and putting words in my mouth. "Fun fact, I had started commenting because you referenced me in you post." - Cliff Fun fact, I referenced you because I was warning Mege not to derail another thread like you two did last time and apparently continue to do so. "Final note to you, if you want to push the reason of the derailment or flame or w/e onto other people, don't simply act like as if you had absolutely nothing to do with it. If you didn't start it, you did escalate it with your choice of words and the way in which you referenced people (I don't really like people calling me cliffy for eg when they know next to nothing about me)." - Cliff You're honestly like the bad guy just never goes away. How many times have you said "this is my last comment to you..." or some derivative of that now? Yet you're always back the same time tomorrow. >.> And how is this the "final note"? It's the same rant you started your post with: you two have done nothing but try to character assassinate me and tell me to stop vicitimizing myself when the thread was running beautifully before your arrival and so now you're trying to pull me down with you both. Organize your thoughts, bud. I'm sorry if you hate being referred to as "Cliffy". I personally don't care too much if people just shortform my name to "Star". But I'll tell you what I don't like: I don't like when people direct personal attacks at me, spends posts and posts trying to character assassinate, trying to discredit me, twisting my posts and have posts intentionally miscontrued, and then after getting all their punches in and the crowd has started to form and take notice they then try to tell the other person they were taking swings at that they're equally responsible. That's just low. Yeah, golly geez I'm so sorry that my choice of words haven't been the nicest towards the people attacking me.